Dance Off
by cursedmonk7
Summary: HI! This is actually by he actual username this time Oh and it s rated what it is because of later chapters. Summary:Hi, Im Rin, and i would like to dance. How about you?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello readers! It is me cursedmonk7! and this stoy i actually written by me unlike Lopikin, which was by my friend

DISCLAIMER:I do NOT own anthing of Inuyasha.TT.TT

I had stood there. Waiting. Just waiting. And this is how he repaid me? After I had done everything for him. Agreed to date. And agreed to say yes to his proposal. Now as I stand here and wait for him to come, I realize something…he ISN'T coming. Something must have happened to him. I know this might sound irrational, but where did he go? I had ran home as fast as my legs would allow me to go. When I had finally got home, still in my wedding gown and everything. I ran up the stairs and looked around only to find…no one was there. I had been heading downstairs when I had heard something. Like a voice, like…a moan or something. I dashed right back upstairs listening closely to the doors trying to locate the origin of the sound. I was at the bedroom door when I heard it again. And then the worst thing happened, I started to hear the moans in a rhythm like pattern. I could estimate pretty well what was on the other side of that door I don't know how, but something in me had pushed me to open the door, after I had, I heard a woman scream, scream 'JAKE!'. As the door slowly swung open it revealed. There beforeme was Jake (fiancé) and Lea (friend) intimately entwined. The first thing that brought me out of my mindless state was Lea as she screamed and brought the blankest to cover her showing anatomy, after Jake had rolled off of her, and grabbing a blanket to wrap around his middle too. Tears started pouring from my eyes as I dashed back down the stairs and outside, not noticing that Jake had ran after me. When I was at the end of the driveway outside my house, I didn't stop. I kept running. And running. Not looking back once, but could hear how the sound of the second pair of feet had stopped. And at that moment my life was scarred and my soul torn.

It had been five months since….IT happened. I, Rin, have been living with my friend ever since. And believe me it has been very active, when you live with a Hanyou. Now you may think, 'Hanyou?'. Let me explain. A Hanyou is a half-demon. And that is exactly what Inuyasha, friend's husband, is. That caused him to have dog ears. Since he is a dog demon. Anyway, back to the story. I pay my way, 1/3 for your information. Now you are probably thinking that I have been mooching off my friend and her husband, but no, I work. 6 days a week. That way I don't give myself time to think about what had transpired around 5 five months ago. Kagome, friend, and Inuyasha, her husband, keep telling me to get out there and meet people. Open up and everything. WHY! I don't want to meet people! They are the exact reason how I got in this mess in the first place. Well they are in for it now. Because the other night they told me I was going with them. Dancing. What that will accomplish, I have no idea. I don't want to go out. But then they said they would kick me out if I didn't go. So guess what? I had to go.

I mean I couldn't just abandon a nice warm house just because of dancing. Theyey were nice. Kagome was sweet and nice. She was the most loving person I had ever met. She was like a sun, brightening everything up wherever she went. Well I cant really say the same for Inuyasha. He is a little well…arrogant and rude and nice. He can be a real bastard at times, but other times he can be the nicest man ever. Well towards Kagome that is. Not me. Well he is at least polite to me. I think that counts as respect. But I still don't see how THOSE two got together, the world may never know.

Anyway….we were going to meet there friends. Miroku and Sango. They had been together since High school. They even all went to college together. They just happened to live across the street from each other. The girls had decided on that, Kagome and Sango, that is. They thought it would be nice if they were in walking distances of each other's house. And it was.

Okay now that I have explained who we are meeting, let me tell you about them. Miroku is one thing and that is a PERVERT. Yes pervert. I still don't see how Sango could of married him. Weird. But you know he is sweet. And funny too. He cares and that makes him a good find.

Sango…well lets just say athletic. Nice but athletic. I mean I jog every morning but compared to her I pretty much look like I am sitting on the couch everyday eating till I cant no more. But they are both equally cool in my opinion. Now are you happy I told you who I am meeting tonight. So if there happens to be some groping and slapping don't blame me. I warned.

We would meet up at 6pm. It would be dark by then. For sure. It was already 5:30 and I still had nothing to wear! I NEED HELP! KAGOME! MY FASHION GUIDE! HELP! I NEED IT! I looked around the room one last time to see if there was any last hope for me. Nope. I was screwed. "KAGOME!" I yelled. Forget dignity, this is a matter of life or death.

"Yes?" Kagome said popping her head in the door already dressed. She had on black pants, as well as boots. She also wore a tank top that was white with a black jacket over that. No hat. She looked better without one. Her hair having that natural shine to it, as it fell just to her shoulders.

"Help." Was all I muttered as I watched Kagome scan the room. There were clothes everywhere.

"Okay. I see." She said walking in the room and picking up some clothes. She threw them in the air and caught a black knee length dress. "Okay. Here. Wear this." She said handing me the dress.

"Okay." I said taking the dress. After I put it on I noticed how it fell in layers once it hit my waist. It had straps. I also chose to wear a black choker. With a black rose, in the middle, to add to the dresses appearance.

"Ready?" Kagome said standing by the door. She rocked on her heels and clapping her hands as I walked out of the bathroom. "YEAY!" she squealed. I had also tied my hair back at the top, letting it fall down past my shoulder into black curls.

"Are you two ready YET?" a very impatient Inuyasha said walking up behind Kagome. He had on forest green dressy looking pants. He had on dress shoes under that and as a shirt he had a blue dress shirt. His silver hair, and dog ears, matching his choice in clothes perfectly.

"Yes." Kagome said taking his extended hand. I followed in suit.

It took us at least fifteen minutes to get there. Miroku and Sango were already there. Miroku had once again, a red mark on his left cheek and Sango was blushing madly.

"Hey you two." Inuyasha said to them. "What now?"

"Pervert here groped me AGAIN!" Sango said still glaring at Miroku.

"Aw come on Sango. You know this hand is cursed. It has a mind of its own." Miroku said shaking his head at his right hand.

"Yeah Sango, you know he tries. I mean remember how hard it was for him when you two were engaged. And you said NO GROPING till after you two were married. And we pretty much had to strap him to a table. Just to stop him from jumping off the bridge, just because he couldn't grope you." Inuyasha said in only one breath.

"Yeah well…"Sango defended blushing so hard, her face was as red as a stop sign. "um...um…."

"I think what my Sango is trying to say is that, we should just go in now" Miroku said, while putting his arm around Sango's waist, and turning away from the group and heading towards the entrance.

I watched then how Kagome muttered to I "He still can walk to a club like he is single, and Sango is the girl he is going o show off, you know even though he is married now."

"Feh. Perverts never change" Inuyasha said before taking Kagome's and my arm and going after Miroku. With Inuyasha as a leader we were at the entrance just behind Miroku, since he sort of just pulled us along. When we were at the entrance there was a bouncer. He had his hair pulled up into a high ponytail on the top of is head. With a headband to keep his bangs out of his face. And behind him his tail hung. He wore a black suit and glasses. He knda looked like one of the secret security people. "Um Kagome how are we going to get in, there is a HUGE line" I whispered to Kagome fiercely.

"Don't worry Rin." Kagome said patting me on the shoulder. What I saw next was a little shocking.

"What are YOU doing here mutt?" The bouncer said taking off his glasses only to reveal a glaring bouncer.

"I felt like coming, have a problem with that you scrawny wolf?" Inuyasha said stepping forward pushing Kagome to stand behind him.

"Well yes I do, I don't think it would be nice if I sent you in there with all those humans." Kouga shot back.

"Well you are not that great!" Inuyasha said.

"MUTT!"  
"SCRAWNY!"

"MUTT!"  
"SCRAWNY!"

"MUTT!"  
"SCRAWNY!" Inuyasha yelled one more time, before Kagome came out from behind Inuyasha and punched them both.

"QUIET!" She yelled, and this was still her good side, hate to see her bad side. "Now you two stop it! Now Kouga, can we go in?" Kagome said smiling now, after turning towards him.

"Sure Kagome!" Kouga said immediately jumping to his feet and grasping her hands. "And if the mutt over here ever hurts you, you know my number." Kouga said releasing her hands, clicking his tongue and winking. Inuyasha seeing this grabbed Kagome to his side. Standing there, just glaring, "Inuyasha lets go, bye Kouga!" She said I guess she knew what would happen if they continued to glare at each other. I watched then as the others were walking away, it was hard keeping up with them. DAMN GENNETICALLY SHORT LEGS! I had to run just to keep up with their normal pace.

FINALLY! I had reached the bar, now it was time to get some water. I know wimp huh? Well alcohol just aint my thing. I quickly ordered my drink. I had been sitting when I heard chanting. I swiveled around in my seat to see what was happening. I had picked up 'Dance off!'. As I turned I saw that the crowd had formed a circle leaving room in the middle. Wanting to see why I got up from my seat, disregarding my drink, and headed to be one off the people in the ring. What I saw was shocking. Inuyasha and some beautiful long silver hair guy, glaring at each other. He wasn't human I knew. He had red markings on is face and then he also had pointed ears. Wanting to know why I searched for Kagome and the other two. I quickly found a very silent Kagome. "Um Kagome...whats uh going on?"

"Well me and Inuyasha were dancing and he had seen Sesshomaru, his brother, and well of course they just had to start yelling. Well actually it was mostly just Inuyasha, Sesshomaru just mostly stood there glaring at him and replied in that tone where the older brother thinks he is so much smarter than the other. Now I am not saying Inuyasha is dumb, he isn't. You should see him in battle, that I where the brains are. …anyway as I was saying they just kept bickering and now here we are. They are probably going to actually do a dance off too. Just fyi. And believe me Inuyasha can DANCE, and not just on the dance floor." Kagome explained.

I could only stare in shock. So much information in just that small amount of time. I mean I got it all, but WOW! And EW! At the same time. Changing my expression every five seconds, I turned back towards the dancers.

Apparently they were starting, they just bowed. They than took five steps back each. Sesshomaru was first. He gave Inuyasha a quick smirk and started. He then jumped up in the air doing a back flip and landing on his knees, slowing reclining his back till he touched the floor. To then stand on his hands, jump up and then somersaulted to stand up with flair and made a hand motion to indicate or Inuyasha to go. DAMN! I thought to myself. Apparently the rest of the crowd thought so to.

Inuyasha was just as good himself. He started by jumping up a little and landing on the palms of his hands. He did a back flip, to land on his feet. He then went down in a position to do a pushup and instead started to jump off his hands and change if you saw his face or his back. The crowd gave Inuyasha equal clapping.

Sesshomaru met Inuyasha's challenge. And then Inuyasha met Sesshomaru. Then the other way. But then Inuyasha didn't meet Sesshomaru's. He tripped. HE had been doing a back flip when a bottle got in the way of his hand and made him fall on his ass instead. In triumph Sesshomaru…..did nothing. But walk over to Inuyasha. "Nice move idiot" He said offering Inuyasha his hand.

"I didn't do it on purpose" Inuyasha said taking his brothers hand.

"That was awesome you two" said Miroku patting Inuyasha on the back.

"Yeah that was so cool!" Sango congratulated

"It really was" Kagome said grasping Inuyasha's hand and dragging him off somewhere.

Was that a growl? I SO do NOT want to know what they are going to do! With those two gone now it was just Sango, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and me. The number soon changed to two when Sango and Miroku left to go dance, when the jockey started a slow song. Now it was just me and him. Screw it. "Hello, my name is Rin." I greeted cheerfully. While extending my hand.

A/N:I will not update unless i get a certin number of reviews! So plz rview!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HI! It is me again and I got enough reviews! Anyway here is the story.**

**Dance Off**

**Last time:**

**The number soon changed to two when Sango and Miroku left to go dance, when the jockey started the slow music. Now it was just me and him. Screw it. "Hello, my name is Rin." I greeted cheerfully. While extending my hand.**

He waited a moment before grasping my hand and giving it a firm shake. "Sesshomaru" His voice was just as good as his dancing! The next thing I noticed was that he had long nails. I also noticed that he had a purple crescent moon on his forehead, now that I could see his face, which also had the most perfect gold eyes. He said before releasing my hand all too quickly.

Soon coming out of my daze, I remembered that I had forgotten about my drink. I hit my head when this came to realization.

"What is it?" He asked in that voice.

"I forgot about my drink" I said, groaning, knowing that I would have to pay for a whole different drink.

"Oh. Well this Sesshomaru could get you another; I was just going to get one myself. What did you have?" Sesshomaru said, the tone in his voice not changing.

"Water." I said blushing at my choice of drink.

"Water?" He asked raising an eyebrow and smirking at me. I am NOT crazy.

"Water." I chose not to defend my sanity; it would be a sad try. He nodded before heading off to the bar, to get my lame drink. Watching him walk away was weird, my stomach started to hurt. I don't get it? I should my stomach hurt? Is it because he is leaving? But he is coming back. Right?

Jack didn't come back

Would Sesshomaru? Why am I thinking this way? He went to get me water! But he did look at me like I was a freak…NO! He will come back! See here he comes now!

And sure enough there was Sesshomaru with two glasses of water? "I figured that water helps you when you are sweating, so I thought what the hell" He explained handing me my drink.

"Makes sense. The water thing, I mean."

"So…how old are you? To young to drink?" He asked

HOW OLD AM I? LIKE HELL I WILL TELL YOU! "24. You?"

"Too old to count" He said taking a sip of his water.

"Curse you. You can get as old as you want and you will still have the body of a 26, 28 year old."

"Yeah well that just comes with being me."

"Ha…ha"

"So, uh…who did you come here with?" He asked, setting his glass on the nearest table to sit down, I also sat down.

"I came here with Inuyasha and Kagome." I explained, the feeling in my legs coming back.

"Why did you come here WITH them? Couldn't you come here yourself?"

"Because I live with them and they forced me to."

"You live with them?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"What do you mean how?"

"Well it is my brother we are talking about, he gets wild half the time, ready to kill something." Sesshomaru explained with the straightest face I had ever seen.

"But um…OH! There is Kagome." I defended weakly.

"Never mind. So...Rin, would you like to dance?"

HELL YES!1 "Sure." I said grasping his hand, waiting for great thrill… hopefully.

He pulled me along by my hand; he probably liked dancing more than talking to me. Anyway…we stopped walking when we were in the middle of a crowd of people. At first it was gross, I was moving my body to the music, Sesshomaru next to me. But I kept sliding against all these sweaty guy's backs. Can we say EW! Though it wasn't that bad. I mean I had like THE greatest dancer next to me. ME.

When we had decided we should stop for the night, since it was getting late. Which we had realized, after getting out of the fish bowl of people. Thank you God.

"That was…fun" I stuttered, trying to phrase my words carefully.

"…" seems he feels the same way

"I take it; your silence means a yes?"

"….yes"

"Ok…"

"RIN!111" I heard a girl's voice yell, or rather scream. I also noticed at how Sesshomaru winced at it, probably because he has very sensitive ears. I was soon distracted from my thoughts, when I saw a rather sweaty looking Kagome waving a hand in my face.

"Hello?" she asked, as though I had left, and gone to Jupiter.

"Wh-oh! Hi Kags!" I said with a fake smile, "What have you been doing!" Her full appearance then came into view, her hair was sort of nesty looking, and her clothes looked rather disshelved

"Um…dancing?" she said as though there was really nothing strange about anything here.

_What_ kind of dancing? "You know what…I will just accept that." I said waving my hands.

"Oooooooooooookaaaay. Oh hi Sesshomaru! How are doing?" she said turning to look at him. With his almighty shiny hair and honey golden eyes. mental sighOH MY GOD!111 ARGH! These thoughts keep coming out of no where!

_Do you really want to know?_

What the-?

_Oh hi! I am your conscience! I just moved in!_

Hold on…I never knew I had one before.

_Oh sorry about that, he tended to sleep a lot, and thought and still does, you are kind of crazy._

And you came…? When?

_Oh we just got back, we got married!  
_

Um…..

_And you should see the SIZE of this rock! _

Um…how?

_Oh yeah huh._

Oh yeah huh is right! So are you going to help me make decisions now?

_You got that right! Because I am afraid that if I don't, you will end up being on the wrong street at the wrong time, and god only knows what would happen next._

…………………I want some Goldfish

_Mind of a hamster…._

Huh...What?

…_nothing_

Ooooooooookaaaaay

"Rin?"

"Huh?"

"You looked sort of spaced out there…" Kagome said. Inuyasha now over next to Sesshomaru, fighting.

"I WON!111"

"How could you win?"

"I KNOW I DID!111 MY SHIPO SUNK YOURS FIRST!111"

"Well actually brother you have to sink all the ships."

"What kind of game is that? Why can't you just, you know, take out the captain, make them surrender and then end the game."

"Because it is JUST a game. Even though I did win"

"I DID!111"

"INUYASHA SIT!1" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"HA!11 I don't have those damned beads anymore! And God forbid me if I ever wear them again." He said putting his hands together and smiling at the ceiling, inwardly I think he was truly grateful.

"Do you want me to put them on you? I just have to knock you out, you know." Kagome said with her hands on her hips.

"Damnit!" I heard him swear under his breath. "Fine" He said, apparently giving up the battle.

"We should probably go now." Kagome said looking around, "The crowd gets worse as the night goes on, darn owl demons, all nocturnal like." She said glaring at, I guess, owl demons, aka soon to be victims of Kags wrath. Se then turned and started walking towards the door. The other two following behind us. Miroku and Sango had already left, it being 3-4 in the morning.

"Well I should go" Sesshomaru said before walking ahead of us and out to his car. Just leaving me, Kags, and Inuyasha now.

"I am going to drive this time."

"Inuyasha no!"

"WHY NOT/" he whined, like a little kid.

"BECAUSE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!1"

"I don't drive that fast"

"You yell, you scream, you even get out of the car! Not to mention speed demon!" Kagome said, counting then off on her fingers, I guess to add dramatic affect.

"Too bad." He said grabbing the keys and running to the car.

I am going to die.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!111111 _

What are you so sad about?

_MY VASE BROKE!11_

…………………………I am going to die and you are worrying about a vase?

……_yes_

………I suddenly feel less safe

_Hehe_

…

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"SPEED IT UP BUDDY!111" Inuyasha yelled from the drivers seat.

"WHY DON'T YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!111" the person in front of us yelled back.

"SPEED.IT. UP."

"WHY DON'T YOU COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" The driver yelled, holding up a nice finger.

Inuyasha then opened the door; he didn't buckle up, stepped out. Me and Kags both smacked our faces at this, and were somewhat relieved when Inuyasha had to get back in the car, since traffic moving again.

"Bastard." I heard muttered from our driver.

We arrived half n hour later at the house, a full hour and a half it had taken us to get home from the dance place. Even though it had only taken us fifteen minutes to get there. Notice the difference.

But what was more scary, was that the front door was opened when we got to the front of the house………………………………

A/N: HI PEOPLES!11111 This is the same as the last chapter! And I may have the next chapter up this Friday, jut to celebrate Friday the 13th. So review review!


End file.
